PROJECT SUMMARY (MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY & IMAGING CORE) The Molecular Pathology and Imaging Core (MPIC) is a unique entity at the University of Pennsylvania and provides tremendous service, resources, expertise, and efficiency for investigators of the Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD). The MPIC has specific expertise in processing and analyses of all tissue types relevant to the CMSDLD and includes specialized microscopes, as well as other reagents and equipment essential for the research of CMSDLD investigators; no resource with similar expertise exists on the Penn campus or in nearby institutions. In addition, by providing cost-effective approaches, the MPIC is particular beneficial to Pilot and Feasibility awardees, who receive subsidies for MPIC services, and junior investigators/Associate Members, many of whom do not yet have independent funding. Established in 1995 as part of a Program Project grant, the MPIC expanded in 1997 to serve CMSDLD investigators and, since its inception, has been heavily utilized and extremely successful, serving as a model core facility for numerous other Centers and Program Projects at the University of Pennsylvania and throughout the country. The MPIC is a key component of the CMSDLD, providing essential, routine services as well as cutting edge technologies to CMSDLD investigators. Currently comprising more than 1,000 square feet on the 9th floor of BRBII/III, the MPIC is lead by an experienced Director and Technical Director and supported by a highly-trained staff. Moreover, working with other Cores and Centers, the MPIC expands the resources and services available to CMSDLD investigators, and since the last competitive renewal of this application, the MPIC has continued to incorporate and integrate new services and technologies. Additionally, the MPIC promotes new and exciting collaborations and research directions. Overall, the MPIC serves the CMSDLD by pursuing the following two interrelated Specific Aims: (1) To enhance the efficiency and productivity of CMSDLD members by providing specialized technical resources, services, and expertise in histology, pathology, and imaging of the digestive tract, liver, and pancreas; and (2) To integrate new technologies that advance research and discovery for studies of digestive, liver, and pancreatic diseases by both surveying and anticipating the needs of CMSDLD members. As such, the MPIC provides exceptional utility, quality, value, experience, service, and commitment to the CMSDLD.